


Prairie's Victory?

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: Based on the newer segments, Prairie Dawn prevents Cookie Monster from eating the Letter of the Day! But is this really a victory?





	Prairie's Victory?

"Hello! Prairie Dawn here, once again bringing you the letter of the day!" waved a small pink girl with a high voice. "And as you can see here, right beside me, that letter is 'S'!"

Prairie walked behind the letter and traced it with her hand.

"As you may notice, the letter S is just a swoop to the left, then a swerve to the right. In fact, it resembles a snake in mid-slither." As she spoke, each 'S'-word appeared in turn under the large green display letter.

Just then, Cookie Monster wandered by in the background. He passed the pedestal sporting the S, paused, then backpedaled and gasped joyously as he saw the letter. He ran up to it.

"Oh! Oh, big letter 'S'!" he cried, "That perfect snack for me right now. Gimme gimme!"

His 'S'-word flashed in the air above the pedestal as he lunged for the oversized visual aid. Prairie jumped in between Cookie and the letter, stopping him with surprising success for such a small girl.

"No, Cookie Monster." she said pointedly, "Today's the day you are _not_ getting this cookie-I mean letter! Say, you didn't call the letter of the day a cookie! Why not?"

Cookie shrugged. "I think it just make me look stupid. I mean, you know it letter, me know it letter, _they_ know it letter.." He indicated to the readers. "Why bother?"

"I see your point." nodded Prairie, "But you're still not getting this S."

Defiantly, she turned and plucked the S from its stand. Smiling, she held it up to the readers and stated, "Smart!"

The word appeared above her head.

"Ah ha ha, very clever Prairie." Cookie commended, "Me no can eat letter if you take it away from me, but! You still leave me with something me can eat..!"

"Huh? I did?" Prairie questioned, "And what's that?"

"The pedistaaaallll!" exclaimed Cookie, and he pounced on it, crunching it to pieces amongst Prairie's cries of protest. He finished consuming the stand, and wiped some splinters from his mouth.

"Ahh." he sighed, "Satisfying." The word flashed above him.

Prairie simply burrowed her head in the arm not holding the S.

 


End file.
